


Summer Dream

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Company On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream, Romance, Theatre, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: A Companhia On Ice tem uma nova peça, mas os atores que farão personagens principais não parecem completamente satisfeitos.





	Summer Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 19/junho/2017.  
> Feita para o Concurso NFF Jun./2017: AU/RA, [Tributo] Amor, I LGBT You do Fórum Need For Fic
> 
> Sonho de uma noite de verão é uma peça de Shakespeare geralmente reproduzida nas escolas; todos os personagens citados interagem durante a peça, mas os principais são Oberon, Titânia, Demétrio, Lisandro, Hérmia e Helena.

A companhia On Ice de teatro da faculdade estava reunida na praça de alimentação, a peça do musical já havia sido escolhida, “Sonho de uma noite de verão” mas ainda havia muito a se fazer, distribuir os papéis estava se tornando uma guerra, e as lanchonetes estavam quase fechando.

— Já lhe disse Vitya, não vamos representar a peça toda, nosso tempo no palco é curto - Yakov, o diretor, avisou pela milésima vez.  
— Mas Yakov, qual parte vamos representar então? A parte do ensaio do teatro é importante para Oberon e Titânia! - Viktor reclamava de modo veemente.

Todo o elenco fixo estava sentado em um semi-círculo em volta das mesas; Lília, Minako e Yakov estavam com os papéis em mãos, tentando decidir com os atores como fariam; na verdade já haviam discutido entre si, dando um papel a cada um, mas com o tempo reduzido que teriam, não havia meios de não cortar a peça pela metade, e com isso algumas partes importantes.

— Podemos citar essas partes com um narrador não? - Yurio perguntou desinteressado.

Yurio era um dos mais novos atores na companhia, filho adotivo de Lília, que logo se destacou nos pequenos papéis que lhe davam; e se encontrava completamente entediado naquele momento.

— Sim, vai ser nosso melhor recurso, se pudéssemos representar a peça inteira teríamos papéis para todos - Yakov ia explicando — Mas restringiram o tempo de todos os grupos, então teremos que nos adaptar - Afirmou.

Minako passou de um por um entregando os papéis, os atores sabiam que mesmo que não tivessem ganho um papel de destaque ainda teriam muito trabalho a fazer.

—Oberon será George, Mila vai fazer a Titânia; rei e rainha dos duendes; Phichit será Puck, Isabela e J.J ficam com Teia de Aranha e Traça; da corte dos duendes; Sara e Cristophe vão ser Hipólita e Teseu; Princesa e Duque de Atenas; Mickey vai ser Píramo e Emil Tisbe; Minami vai ser o Leão, Guang-Hong fica com o Muro, Léo vai ser o Luar, Seung Gil fica com o Narrador - Ia derramando de uma vez só antes que começassem a protestar, já pensando em quem teria que cortar — Otabek vai ser Demétrio e Viktor Lisandro; Yuri fica com Hérmia e Yurio com Helena - Decretou olhando de forma intensa para Yurio.

— Mas nem ferrando que vou interpretar uma mulher! - Yurio prontamente se rebelou.  
— Cuidado com esse palavreado mocinho - Lília advertiu.

Yuri parecia em estado de choque, Viktor o abraçou de maneira terna antes de começar a derramar uma torrente de frases que Lisandro dizia a Hérmia durante a peça.  
Os outros não tinham muito o que reclamar de seus papéis, eram como uma família, e sempre alguém tinha que fazer os piores; J.J nem se dava mais ao trabalho de protestar, já que Lília o havia ameaçado de rebaixamento se reclamasse de mais um papel.

— Podem ir por hoje, quero que pensem em como farão seus papéis, ensaiem em duplas ou como quiserem, o primeiro ensaio geral será em dois dias, Lília e Minako já têm as coreografias de vocês preparadas; dispensados! - Yakov brandou de modo brusco. 

Lá fora a noite já ia alta; a maioria voltou para os alojamentos, mas Viktor arrastou Yuri e Yurio consigo até uma das últimas lanchonete ainda abertas; e com eles Yurio trouxe Otabek.

— Vou pedir alguns lanches para nós, vamos Otabek - Intimou o colega, rapidamente o tomando pelo braço.  
— Eu não vou fazer uma mulher! - Yurio reclamou para o amigo.  
— Não sei se consigo fazer o par romântico de Viktor - Yuri confessou sem jeito aproveitando a deixa do outro — E na frente de toda faculdade … - Completou enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos.  
— Não sei porque está reclamando, porquinho. O Viktor só falta rastejar aos seus pés toda vez que te vê entrar no palco - Yurio alfinetou cutucando o colega de elenco no braço enquanto falava.  
— Isso não é verdade, ele só acha que eu danço como ele, mas nunca serei um ator tão bom - Confessou o olhando por entre os dedos.

Yurio não soube o que dizer, apenas se limitou a observar uma moça de blusa laranja cheia de anúncio de patrocinadores que estava indo na direção da mesa deles.

— Boa noite, posso oferecer um de nossos serviços para estudantes? - Perguntou a moça com um sorriso forçado.  
— Está brincando? Nós não estamos bem! - Yurio rebateu na mesma hora — Vá oferecer pra outro - Comandou no mesmo tom  
— Você não precisava ter assustado a moça Yurio - Yuri repreendeu de leve enquanto observava a moça praticamente correr para longe — Não sei porque está nervoso, ninguém vai saber que é você se colocarmos um aplique nos seus cabelos - Yuri comentou puxando de leve uma mecha dos cabelos meio compridos.  
— Não quero ser o par romântico do Otabek, ele é meu amigo! - Reclamou batendo para longe a mão que segurava seu cabelo, tentando esconder como seu rosto estava vermelho.  
— Tem certeza que é só isso mesmo?- Perguntou de modo bondoso.

Por Yurio ser o mais novo, acabava sendo tratado como o irmãozinho dos outros, que adoravam o jeito esquentado do adolescente.

— Tenho, Otabek já tem dezoito anos, eu mal tenho idade para ingressar nas salas regulares ainda… - Comentou como se a questão fossem os estudos.  
— Isso não é motivo, Viktor tem vinte e sete, eu nunca o alcançaria também, se fosse esse o caso - Yuri completou como se realmente falassem de estudos.  
— Você acha que… - Ia dizendo antes dos outros chegarem com uma bandeja carregada.  
— A atendente não queria fazer os nossos pedidos - Viktor reclamou enquanto distribuía os lanches — Disse que já está fechando - Explicou enquanto vagava a bandeja para leva-la de volta.  
— Aqui Yurio - Disse Otabek trocando seus lanches — Esse é o seu preferido - Completou sorrindo de canto para ele.

Yuri que observava a interação dos dois sorriu de modo carinhoso quando viu as bochechas de Yurio se tornarem avermelhadas.

— Eu e Viktor temos algumas coisas para discutir antes de irmos dormir, porque vocês não vão dar uma volta? - Perguntou como quem não quer nada, pegando seu lanche e o de Viktor e se levantando — Tenham uma boa noite - Desejou antes de sair.  
— Espere aí porquinho!!! - Yurio se levantou prontamente, sendo seguro pela mão de Otabek em seu pulso.  
— Deixe que esses dois se resolvam, o grupo todo sabe que eles se amam - Pediu com um tom neutro.

Yurio voltou a se sentar, furioso por ter sido deixado sozinho com o principal foco de seus pensamentos.  
Yuri não estava muito melhor, queria dar um tempo ao casal, e nem lhe passou pela mente que para isso teria que ficar sozinho com Viktor, coisa que vinha evitando desde que as investidas do rapaz se tornaram explícitas até para quem não queria ver.

— O que houve Yuri? - Perguntou o outro se aproximando com passos rápidos.  
— Quis deixar os dois sozinhos, quem sabe eles não se entendem melhor não é? - Perguntou olhando para a mesa que antes ocupavam, agora vazia — Trouxe seu lanche, já vou voltar para o alojamento - Completou antes mesmo de lhe dar o pacote.  
— Nem pense nisso mocinho, nós dois vamos dar um longo passeio pelo gramado! - Afirmou o tomando pela mão de maneira gentil.  
— As pessoas vão ver, Viktor - Yuri prontamente reclamou, tentando soltar sua mão da dele.  
— E o que tem isso? Não há quase ninguém no campus a essa hora, e o que mais há para ver? Eu só estou segurando sua mão - Completou erguendo as mãos juntas para que ele visse — Certo? Nada de mais - Sentenciou o puxando de leve.

Yuri caminhava com ele segurando os lanches com força, temia que alguém os visse e sofressem represálias, já tinha escutado cochichos sobre alguns colegas pegos no pátio enquanto trocavam beijos, se lembrava de todas essas histórias sempre que via Viktor.  
Era completamente apaixonado pelo ator desde que havia visitado a faculdade a passeio e assistido a um pequeno monólogo que ele apresentava no pátio; seu teste para entrar no grupo tinha sido este mesmo monólogo, e se orgulhava muito de ter arrancado aplausos da pessoa que admirava.  
Mas os cochichos pelo corredor, o olhar de asco de algumas pessoas e o flerte descarado de Viktor o deixavam nervoso, não queria ser exposto, e nem que o outro o fosse, mas a cada dia se tornava mais difícil ficar longe dele.  
Se sentaram em um banco encoberto por algumas árvores mais baixas, no outro extremo do gramado, próximo das cercas externas.

— Viu? Ninguém no caminho - Viktor brincou assim que se sentaram.

Yuri colocou os lanches entre eles, olhando em volta preocupado, e se permitindo relaxar quando viu as luzes da praça de alimentação se apagarem, sinal de que não havia mais ninguém por ali.  
Viktor pegou sua mão de volta, a levando aos lábios e beijando o dorso de modo gentil.

— Do que tem medo? - Perguntou quando o sentiu estremecer, puxando de leve a mão que ainda segurava — O que preciso fazer para que aceite meus sentimentos Yuri? Eu já lhe disse de todas as maneiras que poderia pensar, talvez pintar esse gramado todo com um imenso coração e nosso nome ao meio? - Propôs de modo brincalhão.  
— Não! Não quero nada disso! - Afirmou puxando a mão assustado — Você não entende Viktor? O que as pessoas podem pensar… o que podem fazer conosco - Completou puxando as pernas para cima do banco e as abraçando — Os veteranos do alojamento me mostraram as fotos daquele garoto de Economia, foi desumano o que fizeram com ele - Completou enterrando o rosto entre os braços.

Viktor permitiu que ele se abraçasse de maneira quase desesperada, entendendo finalmente o porque não conseguia que Yuri lhe desse a atenção que queria.  
O aluno que ele havia mencionado foi visto com outro rapaz nas proximidades da faculdade, e brutalmente espancado por isso; os responsáveis haviam sido expulsos, mas Yuri parecia pensar que ainda não era um local seguro para ficarem juntos.

— Eu entendo Yuri - Afirmou passando os dedos entre os cabelos negros dele — Eu também vi as fotos, mas eu não quero que outras pessoas me obriguem a ser quem eu não sou, eu gosto de você, eu o amo mais do que a minha própria segurança, se você não quer ser visto comigo dessa maneira eu entendo, mas não vou deixar de amá-lo por isso, entende? - Perguntou num tom bondoso.

Doía seu coração perceber o quanto o outro se reprimia com medo do que poderiam fazer a ele, e da maldade do mundo ele entendia, tendo saído de sua terra natal por medo das reprimendas do governo e de seus próprios pais.  
Yuri levantou o rosto meio úmido pelas lágrimas recém caídas; Viktor demonstrava tanto amor naquele momento, e estavam sozinhos ali em meio às árvores; deixou as pernas caírem uma de cada lado do banco e se aproximou de Viktor, o puxando de leve pela blusa, fazendo com que se inclinasse para ele; e contra todos os seus medos, o beijou.  
Viktor se surpreendeu com a atitude dele mas se entregou aquele beijo como se fosse o único que teria na vida; os lanches esquecidos caídos ao lado do banco.  
Suas mãos entravam pelos cabelos um do outro, as bocas se encontravam de modo incerto no começo, como se fossem se descobrindo aos poucos, beijar outro homem não era tão diferente de fazê-lo com uma mulher mas os gestos eram mais fortes, os lábios sugavam de maneira firme e suas respirações batiam contra o rosto um do outro de modo intenso.  
Quando se separaram os olhos de Yuri brilhavam mais do que as estrelas daquela noite, e era Viktor quem tinha pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— O que houve Vitya? - Perguntou sem perceber que havia usado o apelido tão íntimo — Não era o que você queria? Me desculpe! - Pediu receoso de ter feito algo errado.  
— Era, era tudo o que eu queria, e agora estou com medo de nunca mais ter isso - Afirmou o puxando para os seus braços e o segurando forte — Eu quero estar com você sempre Yuri, não quero ter que me preocupar com o resto do mundo, só com nós dois - Afirmou enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo aquela fragrância doce que sempre associou ao moreno.

Yuri estremeceu entre os braços dele, sentindo seu coração bater de modo descompassado contra o peito; também queria aquilo, mas não sabia se não sofreriam as consequências depois.

— Fora desses portões Yuri, fora daqui, me permita ser seu namorado, sua pessoa amada, por favor - Viktor pediu de modo firme.  
— Está falando sério? - Perguntou sem querer acreditar.  
— Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida, longe dessas pessoas, vamos ser quem nós queremos ser, de preferência nos amando - Completou sorrindo para ele.  
— Acho que essa proposta é muito boa - Afirmou deixando que ele voltasse a beijá-lo.


End file.
